Forum:Re: Indexing of groups of multiple pages
It has come to my attention that multiple pages are being made with no real purpose than just being extremely short articles that cannot be improved (not even sideways!). Examples of this are the enemy, some character, and weapons pages. I have been making an improvement by creating pages that 'index' the purposes of those of the pages that it is replacing. Take for example, X's weaponry. I have been composing this page to replace that of the individual, non-descriptive pages. I'm currently up to have being finished the X4 weapon descriptions, so if you search for any weapon from X4 and under (X1-X4), you will be re-routed to the table that contains that respective weapon on the indexed page, with a detailed description for it. For weapons that haven't had a description written, then you will still be taken to the old page. After completing X weapons, I will continue writing descriptions for the weapons/tech. on Zero's page, and then start on the Rockman, Forte, Zero and Axl pages. About weapons pages: I guess I will have to draw the line: If the character appears in only one game (eg. Cinnamon and other XCM characters in particular), then weaponry can be safely added to the character page. But for main characters like the before mentioned Rockman, Forte, etc., if that character has playability in more than one game (Forte qualifies, Axl just barely), then a seperate page can be created for weapons. Enemy and character pages are another of my worries. With enemies, it would be best suited if they could be sorted by grouping of levels, and not types, with respective categories being added by their appearance gamewise. Also, a seperate character 'sleeper' box would be best preferred by myself, so that they can be stacked on top of each other. Dantman, I'm sure that this would agree with you. But of course, user feedback is required to define this line to it's proper state. Comments would be appreciated, as to your view of this... :I find that list pages are best for Wikipedia. If you'll see the Item: namespace on The Gaiapedia and even look at the List of Ninjutsu on the Narutopedia you'll see that smaller articles are preferred. Though, being active for a longer time The Gaiapedia is the one with the better setup. The Narutopedia is just starting and a Jutsu template hasn't been setup. The nice thing about Wikia wiki, is that you can create all these numerous pages here that you can't create elsewhere. Also, there's another idea to think about. I've been considering getting the TemplateTable extension installed on some wiki at some point. Basically what that does is create a table list of pages which call a certain template and uses the parameters passed to it to create a table listing that information. Basically it could be used to generate a List page out of the numerous weapon pages if they were standardized with a proper template. ^_^ Though thinking about it, I have a feeling that the new DPL2 that Wikia is going to upgrade to soon might have the ability to do that locked in within it's deep complexity. :As for a proper character infobox, yes they're always nice. Actually, I've been developing a new Infobox system. Unlike Wikipedia I'm using special sets of CSS classes, and also. Wikipedia doesn't have a proper infobox for characters like it does for Animanga series. But Anime:Template:Infobox/Character has a set of stuff setup. And it's a little less setup, but in some cases such as Anime:Template:Infobox/Character/FMP I've setup Infobox Hooks which basically combine a bunch of the templates into one. Simply put, a sleeper system as you call it could be setup using that, while still retaining the simple template syntax. ~Dantman(talk) May 10, 2007 @ 21:29 (UTC) ::What I mean about useless character pages is that they can be blocked into groups (by class, or by series or game) as a collaborative index that is much more useful. To understand what I am saying, take the Pseudoroid page. I've rounded up the details about each one, and made a collaborative page. This then is much more useful, anc much cleaner. Also, I added a redirect to individual pages, to reroute to the indexed page. The only problem with this indexing is how the Categories are left blank. We hardly need these various categories, and should only need one to join a series of pages together. Characters or enemies that don't have much about them can have a group page put in for them. Let's make an example, say... 'Mega Man 2 enemies'. A series of sleeper boxes that stack upon eachother for each enemies can be made per stage. But of course, they would need to be spaced (not connected like a table, FWI) to look more professional. -- -{ Reploidof20xx }- (TALK) 06:34, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :::What part of a table makes things look unprofessional? If you don't want a infobox or anything to screw up, you put it in a table and style it with CSS to make it look nice. But I still think that individual Pseudoroids could have their own pages. And using DPL2 that listing page could be generated. In fact, it could be generated by the list of pages in the Pseudoroids category. ~Dantman(talk) May 11, 2007 @ 15:07 (UTC)